


Your smile

by alexiahayez



Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I love Soonyoung so much whyyyy, It's so soft I'm crying, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiahayez/pseuds/alexiahayez
Summary: “I can offer you a chance to go back to the past and fix whatever is bothering you.” - The man said, and Jihoon clearly showed a protest expression while Soonyoung, on the other hand, was opening his eyes wide as he contemplated asking the vendor seller to explain what he meant.“You seriously don’t believe this, right, Soon?” - Jihoon tucked Soonyoung’s hand to signal him that Jihoon was wanting to leave, but he could see that Soonyoung was already reaching for his wallet - “Kwon Soonyoung you are not spending money on this!”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147622
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Your smile

**Author's Note:**

> I put out more than 8000 words in the last 24 hours, grammar mistake at this point is just expected =))  
> I wanted to do this since my laptop was at 58% and I used the prompt generator to challenge myself to finish this before my laptop dies. it is currently at 35% at the time I post this =))))  
> You can see the full prompt here: https://twitter.com/alxhayz/status/1358433224637075458

Jihoon and Soonyoung were walking together through the town after Soonyoung proposed going out to celebrate their first day-off in a year. Jihoon, though was very against the idea at first, agreed eventually after Soonyoung promised a backrub, a movie night, and three days of homemade breakfast. They held hands, subtly, because they didn’t want any of their fans or those pesky paparazzi found out about their day out. 

“Gentlemen” - They heard a vendor seller called out to them as they contemplated walking faster so that he couldn’t bother them, but he continued to say - “I see that the taller gentleman has some kind of regret that he didn’t get to fulfill in regards of the smaller gentleman.”

Soonyoung stopped, making Jihoon stopped as well. He walked back to the vendor seller. He was a weird man, with purple hair and a very sparkly suit. He smiled as Soonyoung clearly showed interest in what he was talking about, he was right. 

“I can offer you a chance to go back to the past and fix whatever is bothering you.” - The man said, and Jihoon clearly showed a protest expression while Soonyoung, on the other hand, was opening his eyes wide as he contemplated asking the vendor seller to explain what he meant. 

“You seriously don’t believe this, right, Soon?” - Jihoon tucked Soonyoung’s hand to signal him that Jihoon was wanting to leave, but he could see that Soonyoung was already reaching for his wallet - “Kwon Soonyoung you are not spending money on this!”

“Don’t worry” - The vendor seller said after he heard Jihoon - “What about we let him travel to the past first, and then after he fixes whatever he is regretting about, we’ll talk money? Does that sound good to you?”

“Jihoon” - Soonyoung turned to Jihoon, holding his shoulders - “You don’t know how long this has been bothering me. If you can, please, let me go back.”

“Will it make you stop spending money on nonsense stuff like this?” - Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Yes” - He received a confirmation from Soonyoung. Jihoon sighed as he took a seat on the bench in front of the vendor, waving his hand to gesture to Soonyoung to do whatever he wanted. 

Soonyoung turned to the vendor seller and nodded, and he closed his eyes according to his instruction. 

\--

The next time Soonyoung opened his eyes he had returned to the Melona Practice room seven years ago. The calendar on the wall indicated that it was 15 July 2014, it was the time when Jihoon and Soonyoung started to get to know each other. They were trainees together back then, but it wasn’t until Jihoon’s birthday that November that they started officially dating. 

Soonyoung looked around, looking confused. He thought about how much he had grown, how much his team had grown, and how much his love for Jihoon had grown since the time they were in the Melona Prison. 

“Kwon, focus” - He heard a familiar voice called out to him. It was Jihoon, and it was Jihoon seven years ago. The Jihoon who had no idea he would go on and become the youngest idol producer with more than a hundred songs under his name and a position as a KOMCA member, the Jihoon who had no idea that he would go on and become the legend of idols and the Jihoon who had no idea that Soonyoung of seven years ago was planning to confess to him later that day. The Jihoon in front of him was having his hands on his hip, frowning at Soonyoung who was slacking off in practice - “You know the monthly assessment is coming soon. You need to focus or our team will get scold.”

“Sorry” - Soonyoung said but with a dopey smile on his face. Jihoon was the cutest when he was serious. 

Jihoon had always been an overachiever, the one who was the most difficult to himself, even if others kept reminding him that he was wonderful, talented, and the team’s pride. It wasn’t until Soonyoung kissed him under the snow that October night in 2017 after Jihoon cried because of pressure he was under before the comeback that he started opening up more, he talked more about his feelings and difficulties, and he completely felt like he could trust Soonyoung and everyone else with his pressure. He started to be happier, more energetic, the last barrier to his heart had been broken down, and Soonyoung confidently walked into his heart, sitting there like a carving, a reminder that Jihoon could go and chase his dreams, be the King of his own world, and Soonyoung would be right there, inside him, behind him, be his safehaven for him to return to whenever he gets tired. Yet, Soonyoung still had a regret that he couldn’t get off his chest even if Jihoon didn’t know that Soonyoung did wrong. 

On July 15th of 2014, Soonyoung made Jihoon cry. 

It was the first time Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s tears. It was the first time Jihoon looked at him disappointedly, it was the first time Jihoon walked away from Soonyoung without saying a word. It was the time when Soonyoung thought he had no other chance with Jihoon. 

Soonyoung planned how he would confess to Jihoon, down to where they would eat and where they would go after that, where flowers were placed and the music was prepared. 

Yet, Soonyoung overslept. He was practicing all day, and he overslept from exhaustion. 

So this Soonyoung wanted to do it right. 

“Jihoonie” - Soonyoung pulled Jihoon over after practice ended to give him a note of the details of the places they would go later that day. Jihoon’s face lit up when he kind of figured out why Soonyoung did it. Jihoon’s smile, seven years ago, and seven years later, and maybe seventy years in the future, is always the thing that Soonyoung loves the most. The way his lips curved up, the way his eyes became the crescent moons of the night sky, the way his cheeks became filled, and the way he looked at Soonyoung after his smile filled with love and fondness - “I promise, I won’t be late.”

\-- 

“First, we’ll go to your favorite KBBQ place” - Soonyoung said after he saw Jihoon emerging from the door of his room. Jihoon dressed nicely, an oversize T-shirt’s front tucked into his black, ripped, skinny jeans. Soonyoung smiled fondly at him, remembering all the time Jihoon of the future said that he preferred buying oversize T-shirts and wearing them as indoor clothing as he could throw a pair of jeans on, tuck it in and go outside. He said Jun would call it 1+1, and Soonyoung could only laugh at his boyfriend’s idea.

“Why are you staring at me, Kwon? It’s creepy” - But Soonyoung could clearly see that Jihoon was blushing. 

“You look great, Hoon” - Soonyoung said, and Jihoon immediately slapped his bicep while complaining about the cringy nickname.

“Hoon sounds like a train. Hoon! Hoon!” - Jihoon said, and Soonyoung couldn’t hold back his laughter - “Don’t call me that ever again.”

The Jihoon of seven years later loved to be called Hoon. He said that it rhymes with Soon, Soonyoung’s name. Soon and Hoon, it would be perfect if Jihoon ever wanted to write a song about them and their love. 

“Let’s go then. I already booked us a table.” - Soonyoung held out his hand for Jihoon to grab. Jihoon immediately put his hand into Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung missed this. The only thing he missed most about his trainee days was that he could hold Jihoon’s hand without having to be scared of paparazzi or crazy stalking fans to catch them. They wouldn’t have a lot of moments where they could walk hand-in-hand down the street like this later in their lives.

Soonyoung could feel that Jihoon was blushing, he kept keeping his head down, avoiding Soonyoung’s eyes and only nodded to Soonyoung telling him about random stories and jokes that he could come up with to make the walk to the restaurant less awkward. 

Jihoon’s eyes shone brightly when meat came to the table. It had been a long time since he last had BBQ, especially that much. He had to keep his body image in check, and practicing took away his time to go to a BBQ. Most of the time, his dinner would be a quick sandwich, cereals, or someday, nothing except energy bars. Soonyoung always made sure he had his meals, but stubborn and overachieving Jihoon found Soonyoung at those times annoying for treating Jihoon like a baby.

“Sorry” - Jihoon said softly when they were both grilling slices of meat - “For thinking that you are annoying for forcing me to have dinner.”

“You found me annoying?” - Soonyoung let out a teasing gasp as if he just found a forbidden secret - “Lee Jihoon you broke my heart.”

Jihoon laughed immediately at his antics, calling him a dramatic ass.

“Don’t act like I’m the bad guy here.” - Jihoon said, his lips still curved up into a happy smile. Happy smile Jihoon is Soonyoung’s favorite Jihoon, no doubt.

“We all know that the real bad guy is those people who think my Jihoonie needs a weight-loss” - Soonyoung, once again, dramatically rolled his eyes.

“Your Jihoonie?” - Jihoon raised his eyebrows as Soonyoung started to feel like he was blushing - “I am not anyone’s Jihoonie, Soonyoung. I am an independent human, thank you very much.”

Well, Jihoon of the future loved to be reminded that he is Soonyoung’s but, oh well.

“Fine” - Soonyoung said - “So are you ready for the next part of our night out?”

“Can we just go home and sleep?” - Jihoon whined but he was ready to get up, Soonyoung could see that Jihoon’s eyes were glistening with excitement and anticipation.

“No, Jihoonie” - Soonyoung shook his head as he made his way to the counter to pay for their meal - “You have to come with me until midnight, you promised.”

“It’s already eleven, it makes no difference” - Jihoon said but he was the first one to step out of the BBQ restaurant, eagerly waiting for Soonyoung to finish signing his name on the receipt.

Soonyoung could only shake his head at how contradictory Jihoon was when he was being excited. Jihoon of the past really hated for anyone to see him excited and happy for something because he was supposed to be the serious senior to the new kids. He had to be cold and strong and mature so that the kids understand how serious it was to be in the training program. 

Soonyoung took Jihoon to a small cafe near their dorm. He canceled the flowers and the music, he also canceled his booking for the rooftop cafe that Soonyoung of seven years ago planned to confess to Jihoon at. He was not going to confess that day. 

Soonyoung knew that he missed out on a chance to confess to Jihoon on that day, and young Soonyoungie was devastated for the next couple of months, unable to look at Jihoon in the eyes. Until Jihoon made the first move on his birthday, asking Soonyoung to celebrate his birthday alone with him and gave him a kiss as well as a song written about him when they were both alone in the studio at 1 AM. Soonyoung remembered crying his eyes out from happiness, and Jihoon was so flustered that he couldn’t do anything else but to hug Soonyoung and gave him sweet words of ease. Soonyoung smiled at the memory, but that was one of the most important days of their relationship. Soonyoung wouldn’t want to change that.

No, the only thing he wanted to change from that night was Jihoon’s tears. He wanted the first tears that they shared together to be the happy tears of Soonyoung finally knowing that his love for Jihoon was mutual, not Jihoon’s tears of disappointment when he sat at the KBBQ restaurant alone until 12 AM and walked home by himself in the rain. 

Soonyoung only wanted to accompany Jihoon that night, making sure that they ended their nights with happiness and contentment.

“Jihoon, can you wait a bit more?” - He said as they walked back to the dorms from the cafe - “Just a bit more, and you’ll understand everything. In the future, I may make you cry a lot of times, and we will fight a lot because we’re both hot-headed and stubborn. And there will be times when we feel like we want to give up on us, on whatever we have, but for now, can I have a smile?”

Jihoon didn’t understand anything, he asked if Soonyoung was having a fever or hallucination or something, but Soonyoung simply shook his head as he repeated his request to see Jihoon’s smile. Jihoon, though confused, complied, and he gave Soonyoung the prettiest smile Soonyoung could ever get to set eyes on. Jihoon’s smile that night was ten times prettier than the brightest star on the night sky of July. Soonyoung opened his eyes as wide as he could to stop himself from blinking and missing a nanosecond of Jihoon’s precious smile, he carved it into his head, his heart, and his memories forever. A memory of a night he made Jihoon smile.

The clock on the nearby billboard turned to 12 AM July 16th, 2014, and Soonyoung closed his eyes.

—

He opened it again with Jihoon’s tears on his face. He immediately ran to Jihoon’s side, hugging him and kissing his tears that wouldn’t stop rolling. Jihoon shook his head as if he was saying that Soonyoung should let him cry. 

“This is not sad tears” - Jihoon said after a while - “This is happy tears. You make me happy, so much, Soonyoung.” - He hugged Soonyoung and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek - “Yes, we may fight a lot, yes, you’ve made me cry silently a lot of times. But never, ever, think that I want to give up on us, don’t you dare say that again.” - Jihoon said and Soonyoung pulled him into a deep kiss, this time with a lot of love and a lot of affection. Jihoon pulled away before he smiled of victory and continued - “I waited seven years to correct you.”

Soonyoung turned around to ask the vendor seller about how much he should pay him, but the vendor and its owner were all gone and disappeared into thin air. Soonyoung came back a couple of days later to wait for the vendor seller so he could at least say thank you, but he was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t until a strange note was found in Soonyoung’s pocket a month after that Soonyoung smiled contently and made a silent promise to forever cherish Jihoon and their love. 

_ The only payment I need from you is to cherish the person next to you until you no longer can and don’t ever make him cry again. _

_ From, _

_ The vendor seller. _

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading! I'll publish these oneshots randomly but possibly once or twice per week in my free season and 3-4 per month in my deadline season! Maybe more or less depending on me and my mood. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @alxhayz I have a lot of prompts and drabbles there!
> 
> Also, comment if you see any inconsistency or if you want to scream at me for whatever reason, I wrote 3 different stories in 24 hours I might get things mixed up.


End file.
